


Minutes to Go

by R_4_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Grief, Major canon deaths, Shock, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: The Fourth Ninja war is under way and Madara takes Shikaku’s plan and throws it back on him.  The ten tails has blasted a tailed beast bomb off in the direction of HQ and they have minutes until they are destroyed.  Ao relays the information, HQ is staffed with many sensors and other shinobi that helping to plan the war.  With no time to escape, just what to they do?  We see Inoichi and Shikaku explain things to those not he battlefield, but what about those who had been left at home?I gave Inoichi and Chouza’s wives names because they deserve them.  I also firmly believe that those three women are friends.  With as close as their husbands and their children are, you better believe they’d be talking all the time.
Kudos: 2





	Minutes to Go

Ao told them what he sensed coming at them. There was no time and no sense in panicking. 

Shikaku took control quickly, he needed only to glance at his teammate to know that Inoichi was on board. “Here’s what we’re going to do. Inoichi and I will pass the plan on to Shikamaru and Ino in the field.” 

“Do you need someone to help boost the signal?” Ao didn’t want to put undue stress on the Leaf Shinobi, last minute or not.

“No, the fact that they are our children will make it easier for us to connect with them.” Inoichi knew that Ino would be reaching out for him at the same time. She was growing so fast. “Take these moments to connect with your loved ones.”

Ao nodded, it seemed like everyone understood that time was fading, if they were working here at HQ, they stood by a sensor from their village. It made sense. He was more familiar with the Mist Shinobi and could pinpoint them faster then he could any of the others. He sent out goodbyes to those who stood by his side. Everyone seemed to be cognizant of the time, not wanting to take more than a minute of two to say their goodbyes in order to allow the next person their chance. His last message was for Chojuro, he wasn’t going to trouble the Mizukage at a time like this, although he couldn’t resist a brush against her mind. He tried to encourage the young swordsman to continue guiding Mei Terumi as he had been and if the fates were favorable to keep the hand of friendship extended to the Leaf.

Hina of the Sand had said her goodbye and was standing to the side as a Leaf Shinobi scurried by. “What are you doing?” The Chakra bomb sent by Madara would be arriving any minute.

“Gathering all documents and sealing them in scrolls on the table. Hurry and help.”

She had no idea why they were trying to save the documents in the scrolls but she would help. Books, scrolls, maps and even scraps of paper were tossed into two scrolls. She watched as they were sealed and the Leaf sensor marked them. “Stand back, I don’t how this is going to work, and well...” he didn’t want to hurt anyone. They didn’t mention that this place was going to be blown into bits in seconds and no one was going to survive that.

“Do it.” Ao stood behind him and funneled chakra into the young man as he created an underground river to wash the scrolls as far away as he could. “Katasuyu, you’ll have someone track them, correct?” Ao asked as he looked over at Shikaku and Inoichi who were still in communication with their children. He was amazed by the dedication of these Leaf ninja. “Did you say your goodbyes?” He asked as the young man collapsed on the floor. 

“Sort of. They’ll know. I’m a Yamanaka.”

Ao just nodded, chances were his family was on the battlefield or here. Inoichi was the clan head, and none of his family members had flinched at the knowledge that they were facing their deaths.

*****

Miles away in Konoha Yamanaka flowers was open as always. The tall beautiful blonde was at the counter putting together a bouquet of flowers for a front window display when she felt the familiar touch of her husband in her mind.

“I love you, Sari, be brave.” 

Then he was gone. She didn’t hear the vase crash to the ground. She didn’t feel the glass cut into her knees as she collapsed. She kept chanting his name over and over as if calling it out loud would give her something to hold on to. 

On the outskirts of the village Yoshino Nara was mending one of Shikaku’s jonin shirts on the deck outside. It still smelled like him. She missed him. They’d been together so long. Sure Shikamaru was eighteen now, but it felt like she’d been chasing Shikaku for most of her life. He liked to complain about her nagging but she knew how much he liked her taking charge of the house. It was one less thing he had to worry about. The sound of footsteps had her looking up from her sewing. She was surrounded by the deer. Why the hell were they this close to the main compound? They never came this close, in this many numbers? Something must have happened? What was it? Her mind was reeling. She was ready to go and call the clan elders when she caught a scent. Shikaku. He didn’t wear aftershave or other scents, but he reminded her of the forest during the autumn. The smell of falling leafs and old wood. He always told her she was imagining things, but it was one of the reasons she loved the season so. 

“You’re not coming home this time are you?” Yoshino crushed the shirt to her face. “How am I going to go on without you?” She dashed away the tears and the deer came closer yet. 

The sight of one of the academy teachers in front her was shocking. Rei knew there were still shinobi in the village, but as they were at war the majority of active shinobi were fighting on the front lines.

“How can I help shinobi-San?” Rei Akimichi had no idea who the teacher was, only that they had volunteered to stay behind. 

“Yakku,” he introduced himself and bowed. “Akimichi-San, you are needed at Yamanaka Flowers immediately.”

The two ran down the streets to the flower shop where Rei could hear Sari’s screams from outside. Without question she went in, her friend was on her knees surrounded by broken glass, flowers and traces of blood.

“Inoichi, Inoichi, Inoichi, InoichiInoichiInoichi,” the name ran together.

Rei didn’t question it, she knew where they needed to go, if Sari was acting like this, then heaven only knew what Yoshino was going through. “Come with me, Sari.” She picked the blonde up and carried her out of the store. The tears running down the faces of the other Yamanaka clan members let her know that something disastrous had happened. “Please have someone clean up and close the store. If you could let me know what happened by tonight, I’ll be at Shikaku Nara’s house.” 

The Nara house was dark, but then Yoshino wasn’t expecting them. Rei walked in with barely a knock, “Yoshino?” Sari was quiet now but Rei didn’t let her go. The two women walked through the house until they spotted the deer in the yard. “Of course,” Rei whispered.

Inoichi would reach out via his mind jutsu to say his goodbyes. With as close to the deer as Shikaku was, they would know he was gone. She was the odd one out. She didn’t know if Chouza had been with his team mates or not. Shikaku was often asked to help with the planning, the War Council would be stupid not use a man as smart as he was to coordinate their attacks and Inoichi was the strongest of the Yamanaka with their mind walking jutsu, he’d be essential in communication. Rei settled Sari beside Yoshino, draping both women in blankets despite the summer heat. She wasn’t a shinobi, but she the wife of one. She would endure. She would make sure that her friends made it through this like they made it through the last war and countless mission since. The way they made it through raising the next generation, the Chunin exams and Shikamaru’s first mission as lead. They would rely on one another. Standing at the stove waiting for the kettle to boil Rei bent her head in supplication. “Please.” Rei didn’t know what she was asking for only she that knew loosing both Shikaku and Inoichi hurt. It hurt a lot, and it would be a while before she found out about Chouza and the children.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might be going a little crazy writing wise being forced to stay inside with this COVID-19 thing, but hey, what else do we have to do but read and imagine up ‘what if’s’. 
> 
> If you have requests let me know and I’ll do my best - doesn’t have to be Naruto


End file.
